


Nemo

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [13]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, MFCDZ, MinAlba, Nemo - Freeform, Nightwish - Freeform, SS BR Takeover, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Nemo: ninguém, em Latim.Albafica morre, finalmente descansando de uma vida em que nada mais fez a não ser odiar a si próprio.





	Nemo

**Author's Note:**

> Se os personagens me pertencessem, não morreriam (eu acho)
> 
> YouTube: http://bit.ly/2FsYMsP   
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/2KyYAw5   
> Letra/Tradução: http://bit.ly/2ZEtBSX

Olhou-se mais uma vez ao espelho, repudiando sua própria imagem. Sabia o que as pessoas pensavam quando contemplavam sua figura. Aquele era ele e nada poderia fazer para mudar isso. Repudiava sua figura, repudiava seu nome e, sobretudo, repudiava seu sangue.

“Se ao menos soubessem o que realmente sou…tratariam-me como mereço, não me torturariam dessa maneira”.

Colocou o elmo, que o permitia esconder o rosto, abriu o diário de seu pai e observou com pesar a rosa murcha que marcava o dia em que, ainda bebê, foi encontrado por Rugonis. Fechou o pequeno caderno, raivoso como sempre que lia a caligrafia simples do Cavaleiro de Peixes que escrevera afetuosamente aquelas palavras. 

Após toda a vida de exílio, chegara o momento de finalmente fazer com que o sacrifício de seu mestre tivesse um sentido. Era a única chance que tinha para redimir o erro que era sua existência.  
Era dito que espectro algum possuía sentimento, mas para alguém que havia trilhado caminhos tão escuros em sua própria consciência, o Juiz tinha a inocência de um anjo. Não existia ser vivo com mais ódio do que Peixes. Ódio que o consumia, mas que também o matinha vivo, aguardando pelo momento em que pudesse vingar-se do crime que cometeu contra si mesmo.

A última Rosa foi conjurada, expurgando seus pecados. A flor branca absorvia seu sangue impuro, a origem de toda a aversão que tinha à sua vida. Com seu corpo em pedaços, abraçou o inimigo enquanto cravava a rosa venenosa em seu peito. O Elmo de Peixes caiu, revelando ao homem que morria consigo a face mais perfeita que já poderia ter sido vista por alguém em todas as existências.

— Espectro, deixe-me sentir o seu amor — as palavras ditas com desdém saindo de sua boca — Revele-me meu nome verdadeiro.

— Albaf…

Minos tentou respondê-lo, mas teve os lábios selados. Era tragado pela morte lentamente, assim como foi Rugonis ao receber o sangue de seu filho. Quando o Juiz já não tinha mais vida, Albafica deixou a cabeça pender para trás, observando a chuva das pétalas das Rosas Demoníacas, com um sorriso triste no rosto. 

Aquela era a chuva que acalentava seu coração, que o fazia quase sentir-se como quando criança novamente. Era tudo que sempre desejara, lavar seus pecados, sonhar novamente. Por aquele instante de esperança, entregou tudo que tinha.

Estava finalmente indo para casa, deixando para trás a vida que tanto o fez sofrer.

— Meu nome é ninguém. De uma vez por todas. Meu nome é ninguém. Ninguém para todo o sempre.


End file.
